The Daughter He Never Had
by sdgirl1989
Summary: Giles Buffy’s dad. BA all the way. Spike is close to the family. I’m bad at summaries sorry. Please preview. reconstructed. fixed it up but give me a few hours to 2 days to fix it.
1. Prologue

The Daughter He Never Had

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to Joss Whesdon except for the new people**

**Rate:**** NC-17**

**Summary: ****Giles Buffy's dad. B/A all the way. Spike is close to the family. I'm bad at summaries sorry. Please preview**

**Couples:**** A/B mostly**

Buffy is cursed by a wizard before she kills him. The curse made age very quickly. Willow didn't have enough time to her next life…as Giles daughter. Giles doesn't realize this till the spell is done and his girlfriend is pregnant. Giles marries his girlfriend and moves back to England with his new wife and daughter. They live in English country side for many years until Buffy reaches 20 years. Giles discovered early on that Buffy was no longer the slayer and was free to live a normal life. While he continues to be a member of the council he has done his best shelter Buffy from the world of demons. She knows only basic things. However in keeping Buffy from demons he has also kept her from most of the world. Meanwhile, Angel has just gotten word that while he is still needed they granted him reprieve. They send him to Giles saying that his reword and destiny waits for him there.

--

"DIE!" Buffy yells as she stabs him in the heart while he said the last part of his curse on her.

Willow was on the floor holding her ankle after she twisted it on trying to catch up to Buffy.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked as she tries to help up Willow, while she's unaware that her face began to change slowly from young to old.

"Just fine. What . . ." Willow said as she looked up to Buffy to only be cut short of her sentence.

"What?" Buffy asked looking at Willow with a confused look on her face.

"You're turning old really slowly. Buffy, I think your going to die," Willow says quickly as she looks sad to Buffy, while gray hair began to slowly out of Buffy's head.

"What?" Buffy asks in an old person's voice, as she still had a confused look on her face.

"I know what he did to you? I'm going to remove your soul into another body," Willow said fast again and just did a quick spell anyways. While Buffy's body turned to dust with a confused look on her face.

Back at Giles

Before Willow even arrived at Giles; Spike noticed that Olivia was pregnant with a baby. Which no one guessed it was Buffy. Until Willow explained about what happened to Buffy in the cave.

After they discussed what happened to Buffy. Everyone decided to not tell Angel about what happened to Buffy's soul and body, but they did decide to tell Angel that Buffy was killed in a burning building while saving an innocent. So he doesn't get suspicious of what really happened to her.

Giles decided after everything that happened with Buffy was handled with that he was going to marry Olivia, and move to England to start a family there.

After 3 months in England there were problems starting up with the council. So he moved his family back to the United States, but to New York instead of Las Angeles or Sunnydale.

Giles was happy with his new life in New York. Even though his wife passed away after give birth to his beautiful daughter, Elizabeth Kathleen Giles. As she grew up though Giles started to nickname her Buffy since she began to look like his slayer. Even though she had brown hair and blue eyes like her father.

As Elizabeth (a.k.a. Buffy) grew up her father never told her about vampires, demons, and the forces of evil, because he thought that it was bad enough that he lost his slayer from those exact things.

* * *

A/N- Hey I was looking through my stories so I decided to fix up some of them I hope you like. Please review and tell me if it was better than before. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So now it's Buffy's 20th Birthday and her father decided to through her a birthday party with her friends.

As Buffy and her friends were celebrating her birthday there was a knock at the door. Since Buffy heard the knock she decided to answer the door.

When she opened the door she was greeted by a guy that was around 6 feet tall with brown hair and eyes. She smiled sweetly at him while he thought that 'I know her from somewhere or she reminds me of someone. But who?'

"Hi, can I help you?" Buffy says with her birthday hat on that her friend Amanda gave her.

"Um . . . is Rupert Giles here," Angel asks as he looks at her again still trying to figure out who she reminds him of.

"DAD!! It's for you!" Buffy yells across the room to her father who is talking to one of her friends.

Once Giles got to the door; Buffy left to go and hang with her friends again. While Giles said in a shocked voice "Angel, what are you doing here?" Taking off his birthday hat to talk to him.

"Sorry to disturb you but I was told that my reward was here," Angel said looking at Giles a little nervous now.

"Angel please come in. I'll introduce you to my daughter and we'll talk about that reward thing later" Giles said as he held the door open for him a little so he can step inside.

"Okay, I'm really sorry to disturb you. Maybe I should come back later since your having a party," Angel said still standing outside the door looking at Giles and than the party that is going on inside.

"Buffy come over here! I want you to meet someone," Giles yells to get Buffy's attention while he turns back to Angel and says," Its okay. It's just my daughter's birthday"

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Buffy yells back as she puts her drink down and walked over to her father while Angel thought 'That's who she reminds me of. Buffy. Wait Buffy as in my Buffy' he thought and than it hit him out of no where. He was over come with sad thoughts 'Buffy's dead. She's not alive anymore. That's what the Scooby gang said to me' before he can think anymore about the old Buffy. This other Buffy came over to him.

"Okay! Buffy this is Angel. Angel this is my daughter Elizabeth Kathleen Giles but I call her Buffy since well from the look on your face you know why," Giles said looking at Angel who was looking at Buffy with a little confused look on his face but it quickly disappeared.

"Nice to meet you," Buffy says holding out her hand for him to shake which he took before Buffy turned around and yelled," James pull up your pants before I get Spike to kick your ass!"

"Never!" James yelled back before Buffy went after him with a whose, while Giles rolled his eyes.

"Kids," Giles said as he kept the door open since this time Angel stepped through the door to actually come in the house and closed the door behind him. But before Giles leaves he turns to Angel and says," Anyway we'll talk later, since JAMES wont knock it off"

"Okay," Angel says as Giles walked away from him.

"Hang out and I'll talk to you later since I will be busy trying to get James to put on his pants again," Giles says walking towards his daughter and James.

"Okay," Angel says again walking over to a seat to sit down, and watch everyone talk and dance with each other.

After Buffy and Giles solved the problem Giles walked over to Angel to talk to him.

"So why are you here again?" Giles asked as he sat down next to Angel and watch Buffy with her friends.

"I was told that my reward is here," Angel said looking at Giles.

"Well I don't know what they or who ever told you but there . . ." Giles began but was cut off by a scream that caused Angel jump up quick, while Giles turned his head towards the scream quick.

"Stop! Put me down!" Buffy squealed while James picked her up and began to walk outside.

"Nope not going to happen," James said walking towards the pool.

"James, what are you doing now," Giles yelled after him as he followed him outside.

"Throwing your daughter in the pool since she won't let me give her birthday punches," James said carrying Buffy to the ledge of the pool.

"Hey! Knock it off! It's her birthday she has a right to get what she wants today," Giles says following him to the ledge and was about to grab her when James shoved her in the pool.

"Nope she is going in," James said after she got shoved into the pool.

"You Bastard!" Buffy yelled as she watched Sam come up from behind him and shoved him in; right when Angel and the crowd of friends came up to the pool. Buffy's friend Liz got the whose without anyone knowing and wet Giles and Angel since they were the closest to her. This caused everyone to crack up laughing; even Buffy.

"Okay, okay lets do the cake," Giles said as he walked in the house still soaking wet.

"Okay let's do cake but no singing. Just eat cake," Buffy said as Giles handed her a towel with everyone else. She began to dry off while Angel stared at her and though about how she reminded him of the Buffy he use to know.

"So how old are you?" Angel asked as he walked behind her while drying off at the same time.

"20 years old, why?" Buffy asked as they stepped in the house she turned to look at him.

"Just asking," Angel said looking at her with kindness in his eyes and thought 'she's just like my Buffy but just with different hair and eyes'

"Happy Birthday to you . . ." Everyone began but was stopped when Buffy turned around and said," I said NO singing"

"Okay, okay we'll stop," Giles said as everyone chuckled or laughed while Giles said," blow out the candles and make a wish" After she blew out the candles Giles than said "Now everyone out" as a joke.

"Wow," Aaron only said.

"Aaron your wows got to go," James said while everyone said except Angel "Wow!" than everyone burst out laughing. Angel just looked at everyone like they were all from another planet.

"Oh! Everyone this is Angel a friend of mine," Giles said and than turned to Angel and said," Angel this is my daughter Elizabeth but everyone calls her Buffy. Than you have Emily, James, Aaron, Liz, Sam, Amanda, Harry, and you already know Spike" He said pointing to each one and once he pointed to Spike. Which he just realized was there Spike gave him a dirty glare. (So you know Buffy know Spikes a vampire. She found out when she caught him in his game face one day ad he told her.) While Angel just roll his eyes at him. Giles handed out a piece of cake to everyone even Angel and Spike so no one expect they are vampires.

After cake there were presents and than everyone left since it was getting really late.

After the last of Buffy's friends left they all went into the living room to relax on the couch before they had to clean up. Ten minutes later they started to clean up.

* * *

A/C So please review and tell me if this ones better than the old. Oh and so you know I'm changing characters names.


	3. Chapter 2

"I was told that my reword is here. Oh and so you know I'm human," Angel says "But with my powers but without the vampire features"

"Okay, so what did they say your reword is," Giles said looking at him. Just than Buffy and Spike walked in. And Giles and Angel turned their heads towards them when they walked in.

"Hey Peaches. What the bloody hell you doing here?" Spike asked walking over to a seat and sat down.

"None of your business," Angel says to Spike

"Right, just tell me you bloody bastard," Spike said giving Angel a glare

"Fine but not to you," Angel said than looked at Giles and said," So the question is what is my reword?"

"Well . . .," Giles started but was cut off by Spike.

"Reword for what?" Spike asked "You can't get a reword because you're a demon"

"SPIKE," Giles yelled

"Oh your in trouble," Buffy said to Spike "And not me for once," She said cheerfully

"Shut up!" Spike yelled at her

"Make me," Buffy said back to Spike

"Knock it off you two," Giles yelled while Angel just sat there quiet. (But so you know she's hyper because she has too much sugar in her system)

"Sorry," They both say at the same time and Spike quickly says," But she started it" Just than Buffy got a little flash of daze a view hit her but was gone for a while. Buffy looked around her and found herself on the floor. And Angel was by her side in a flash and she woke up by looking Angel in his face.

"What happened," Buffy asked

"You just fell off your seat," Angel said still looking at her.

"Oh!" Buffy said than said," why did I just see something?"

"What did you see?" Giles asked on her other side

"I seen him," Buffy said pointing to Spike and said," and you but I have blonde hair and he got in a fight with ma and said 'But she started it' and you were there too but rubbing your eyes like you were trying to stop the pain from the top of your nose," After she said that Giles and Spike shared a look.

"What?" Buffy asked while Angel looked at them both to tell them about the information later.

"Nothing. Uhh . . . Spike take her to bed. She had an exciding day," Giles said to Spike

"But I'm not tired. Why are you making me go to bed? I know that look. Why wont you tell me what's going on?" Buffy said looking at her father

"You go and relax and I'll explain it to you in the morning," Giles said looking at her

"Fine but I'm holding that to you," Buffy said going to bed. After Buffy left the room Angel asked," What was that?"

"That would be remembering something that happened to the Buffy that you know," Spike said while Giles gave him a glare. "What!" Spike said while Giles still glared at him "He asked so I told him"

"What are you two talking about?" Angel asked

"Nothing. Stay in town and I'll try to figure to what's your reword is," Giles says while saying goodbye to him

"Wait," Angel said looking at Giles

"Yeah," Giles said turning around

"What's wrong with her?" Angel asked

"She's remembering," Giles only said and walked away. Angel just kept on looking at the spot where Giles stood and thought I'm going to find out what's going on no matter what. And than thought if they tell Buffy what's going on I can find out what's going on with her on a date. Angel decided to for some reason go to Buffy's room and watch her sleep. This made him think more about the Buffy he knew. This made him double guess about the girl in front of him. He thinks that the Buffy in front of him is the Buffy he knows but got reborn or something. When Angel left Buffy began to see many bad things from her past life flashes before her eyes. (Mainly all the demons she fought in her past life)

Next day in the kitchen Buffy walked over and sat down. Giles looked at his daughter who looked white as a ghost and looked like she didn't have enough sleep either.

"So how are you today?" Giles asked her

"Fine now fess up. What's up with me that you are not telling me," Buffy said looking at her father as he put coffee and eggs in front of her.

"Well mainly you are remembering your past life," Giles says to her

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked wanting to know what's going on.

"I mean that 20 years ago you were Buffy Anne Summers and you were the vampire slayer, and your best friend did a spell so that you wouldn't die. And the guy that came here yesterday was your true love . . . well Buffy's true love. Well over those years you killed demon and the forces of evil and those memories is coming back to you," Giles said looking at his daughter with sad eyes

"So I have another life but it happened 20 years ago," Buffy said trying to get this information through her head.

"Yeah and you were sent to Olivia who is your mother in this life time just that she died having you," Giles said looking ay her

"Oh okay I think. What about my parents in that time," Buffy said just than Spike started to describe Joyce to her " Your mother is Joyce Summers in that time well she is a wonderful women she can make great hot chocolate with thoughs tinny little marsh…," Spike said while getting cut off by Giles saying," We get the point"

"What about my father?" Buffy asked trying not to hurt Giles feelings

"Well he was a bastard and I was probably a more father to you than he was," Giles said looking at his daughter

"And how do I know you than dad?" Buffy asked Giles

"I was your watcher that trained you to fight," Giles said looking at her.

"I'm going to go in my room to put this information together," Buffy said walking away.

Later that day Angel came back.

"Hey," Angel said to Buffy who was the only one home with Spike. Buffy turned her head towards Angel and said," Hey, my dad's not home right now"

"Oh okay. So how are you today?" Angel asked looking at her right in front of him.

"Fine, now that I know everything," Buffy said while looking at him

"Good so what's wrong with you that made that happen to you yesterday," Angel asked her

"Mainly I'm remembering my past life," Buffy said looking at him "Even though I still don't understand it still"

"Oh! So what do you remember?" Angel asked

"I remember the bad things," Buffy said looking at him

"Like what?" Angel asked

"I remember a very ugly demon that was some kind of master vamp." Buffy said looking down now

"Oh," Angel said looking at Buffy who was looking down at her hands "What?"

"What?" Buffy said looking up

"What I mean is are you okay?" Angel asked with concern

"Yeah . . . It's just that . . . When I'm around you make the bad visions go away," Buffy said looking down

"Do any of them have me in it?" Angel asked

"I'm not sure but I still can't really remember," Buffy said

"They told me you died in a fire and they never told me you got put in a different body,' Angel said moving next to her and holding her hand "I missed you so much"

"Really," Buffy asked looking at him in his eyes

"Really and I'm sorry for leaving you," Angel said to her with tears beginning to form in his eyes

"You left me," Buffy asked whipping away a tear away from Angel's eye

"Yeah so you could have a better life since I was a vampire. Which I helped you with killing Vampires. But now I'm not a vampire anymore and I still want to protect you and be with you," Angel said putting his forehead up against hers

"Really," Buffy asked with tears beginning to form in her eyes

'Really, Buffy I love you no matter what," Angel says leaning into giving her a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," Buffy said before she got hit with every memory of her past life. After she got hit with her past memory she fell forward and out cold on Angel. Angel carefully laid her down on her back on the couch and held onto her hand and waited until she woke up.

After like an hour Buffy finally woke up to seeing Angel holding onto her hand. She says," Angel"

"Hey baby,' Angel says back before Giles walked in on Buffy and Angel.

"What's going on," Giles asked walking as Angel and Buffy turned their head quick towards him.

"What?" Buffy asked looking at Giles

"What's going on here," Giles asked pointing to both of them when out of nowhere Buffy ask," Where's Willow?"

"Buffy how do you know about Willow," Giles asked looking at his daughter

"I remember everything Giles … I mean Dad," Buffy says looking at him

"I knew this day would come," Giles said looking at her

"Are you going to tell me where Willow is Dad or not?" Buffy asked looking at her father

"I think she's still in California. Why?" Giles asked his daughter

"Well I think I'm going for a visit," Buffy said looking at her father "Do you want to come with me?" She asked Angel

"Sure," Angel said and than said," Just name the date"

"Okay, pack tonight and than we'll go the next day," Buffy said looking at Angel than turned to her father and said," I'll be back in a couple of days"

"Nope I'm coming with you," Giles said and than walked away to go pack.

"Okay," Buffy mumbled and began to go and walk out when she felt something tug at her hand and than turned around to see Angel there. "What?" Buffy said but was cut off by Angel kissing her and than it got passion to it and kept on growing until Angel put his hands under her shirt but was cut off short by Spike walking in.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to her?" Spike asked looking at the lovers that quickly separated from each other.

"None of your business Spike," Angel said looking at the person that just interrupted them.

"Yeah right it's none of my bloody business. And I'm telling Giles," Spike said happy that he can still tell on him and thought Giles is so going to kick his ass for kissing his daughter.

"Hey dumbass, I got all my memories back from my past life," Buffy said holding onto Angel's hand while Angel whispered to Buffy "Sorry for leaving you but you know I still love you right"

"Yep," Buffy whispered back while Spike had his mouth wide open when he looked at them.

"So you two are back together," Spike asked "and does your father know"

"Well I think he knows if he knows I got back my memories," Buffy said and than said," You should go and pack and then meet me back here"

"Okay," Angel said and than gave her a peck on the cheek goodbye

"Why is he packing? Is he going somewhere?" Spike asked

"Yeah so am I and my dad," Buffy said walking away to go and pack

"And where are you going with me?" Spike asked following her

"Where going to Sunnydale again to talk to Willow," Buffy said at her bedroom door

"Can I come," Spike asked," I don't want to be alone, please"

"Go ask my father," Buffy said beginning to pack her clothes for Sunnydale

"Okay," Spike said before yelling "Giles can I come with you guys"

"Whatever Spike," Giles yelled back

"Yeah I get to come," Spike said a little cheerfully

a/c please review more on the way


	4. Chapter 3

After like a half an hour Giles was done and walked into his daughter's room to see that she was almost done.

"So you really love him don't you?" Giles asked his daughter

"Yes I do," Buffy said "You know dad I knew something was missing in my life and I think now I found it"

"As long as you're happy. I'm happy and so you know I will kick his ass if he hurts you again and I will use Spike to help me," Giles said looking at his daughter and thinking she really grow up so fast.

"I love you dad," Buffy said walking over to her father and giving him a hug "And your right. You're more a father to me than my past father"

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me," Giles says smiling while he hugged her tighter. Finally after they separated Buffy finished packing when Angel just pulled up. They put their entire luggage in the car and drove to the airport to hop on the first plane to LA and than drive two hours to Sunnydale.

On the plane Angel was hyper. He sat next to Buffy while Spike and Giles sat behind them.

"Oh my God this is so cool," Angel said bouncing in his chair

"What is?" Buffy asked looking at Angel which is like almost 10 inches up in the air.

"The plane ride," Angel said," We are so going to have fun"

"Angel it's an 18 hour flight and your excided about it," Buffy asked Angel

"Well yeah . . . Since I'm riding it with you," Angel says turning his head to Buffy and kissing her hand while she just smiled at him and than heard behind her "Bloody hell" And Buffy turned her head to see Spike looking at them with a disgusted face on. And than said," Are you two lovers going to do this through the whole plane ride if you are going to bloody puke" He said looking at them.

"Shut up Spike," Angel said looking at Spike with a glare.

"So what if I don't fucking want to," Spike said to Angel

"Than I'll make you," Angel said before Buffy and Giles said at the same time "Knock it off you two"

"Sorry," They both said at the same time

"Okay I'm going to take a nap," Giles said

"I want a beer," Spike said while Angel and Buffy shared a small kiss. After like 30 minutes a women went around asking what people wanted to eat. When she got to Spike and Giles she asked," What would you like to eat? We got chicken or steak"

"No thank you pretty lady," Spike said to her as she blushed

"And you sir?" She asked Giles

"Uh . . . Steak well done please," Giles asked

"Okay nothing and a steak well done got it," She said and than moved onto Angel and Buffy and said," What would you like to eat? We got chicken and steak"

"I would take a steak please well done," Buffy said and than tapped Angel so he can give her his order.

"And you sir?" She asked before checking him out

"Oh umm . . . Whatever she's having," Angel said pointing at Buffy. Since he seen her checking him out he gave Buffy a kiss on her hand to show the woman that he was taken.

After that she left. Once she left he gave Buffy a kiss on the lips and whispered to her that he loved her and Buffy whispered the words back.

After an hour past they got their food and began to eat it. After they ate Buffy looked at Angel who was reading a book next to her than she turned her head back to the window before she passed out.

After 10 minutes he couldn't resist anymore he had to turn his head and look at her. But what he found was a sleeping Buffy so he took his jacket off and out it on her. (So you know Buffy switched seats with Angel because Spike was bothering her)

Half an hour later Buffy woke up with Angel's jacket on and Angel past out besides her. So she put his jacket on him and pulled out her Ipod to listen to her music through most of the plane ride. Angel woke up two hours later and looked towards Buffy who had her head turned towards the window looking out listening to music. After Angel watched her for awhile Angel put his hand on Buffy's hand. This made her jump because she was listening to music and not expecting that. So she turned her head towards the person who has her hand. And it was Angel so she smiled at him and said," Hey, did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," Angel said looking at her than asked," What about you?"

"I had a good nap," Buffy said looking at him

"So what are you going to say to Willow?" Angel asked

"I don't know really. It'll come to me when I'm there," Buffy said the turned to see what her father was doing and what Spike is doing too. What she seen were both of them out cold like most of the people on the flight were.

"So what is that?" Angel said pointing to her Ipod

"My Ipod," Buffy said holding the little thing up.

"And what is an Ipod?" Angel asked

"It holds music and you can play games on it but this is an Ipod shuffle which only holds music," Buffy said to Angel and than asked," Do you want to listen?" Since Angel had nothing to do so he said," Sure" and asked," How do you work it?" Buffy showed him how to work it and when he heard the first song (Which was Teenage dirt bag by Wheatus) and he like looked at Buffy shocked and amused. While Buffy started to sing the song to him since she has the other headphone playing in her other ear while Angel started to laugh at her. And than Spike woke up and leaned over and started singing with Buffy. "I'm just a teenage dirt bag Baby listen to iron maiden baby with me. . . Wohh . . ." They both sang at the same time while Angel was laughing so hard.

"Wow," Angel said still laughing and looking at them both.

"What? It's a good song," Buffy said looking at Angel who was still laughing

"Yeah it's a good song," Spike said looking at the lovebirds

"Hey, the song sounds good but when you both sing it it's funny," Angel said looking at both of them.

"Yeah, yeah," Buffy said rolling her eyes "We would be laughing at you too if you were singing it"

"I'll be back," Angel said getting up to got to the bathroom

"Okay and where are you going," Spike asked

"Restroom retard where else would he go jump off the plane," Buffy said sarcastically while Angel just walk away. After Angel got back all the rest of the ride was the same until they hit LA.

Once they were in LA they went to go and rent a car. Than they headed to Sunnydale. (So you know Spike was hiding from the sun and it was dark when they were in LA oh and they know Willow lives in Sunnydale)

"So when we get to Sunnydale we'll get a hotel right," Buffy asked

"Well we can do that or we can stay at the mansion," Angel said

"You still live there," Spike asked looking at Angel

"Live there no only when Buffy was there. Yeah but I own it though," Angel said looking at Buffy

"Okay let's stay there than," Giles said turning on the right road to the mansion and said," We'll see Willow tomorrow" When they pulled up to the mansion they all got out.

"So let's get some rest," Angel said after everyone got a room and started to head in. Angel and Buffy's room was right next to each other. Giles was right across from Buffy's and Spike's was all they way down the hall from them.

That night Buffy had a nightmare so she knocked on Angel's door and she went in. Angel was sitting on his bed when she walked in.

"Hey," Buffy said looking at Angel

"Hey, couldn't sleep," Angel asked

"Nope, can I stay with you tonight," Buffy asked looking at him

"Sure," Angel said pulling back the covers to let her by down next to him than he hopped in and put his arms around her and she put her head on his chest as she fell asleep. She carefully turned around until her face faced Angel. She carefully put her hand on his face very carefully to not wake him before checking the time. It was 8am it said. When she turned her head back to Angel he was awake.

"Good morning love," Angel said looking at Buffy

"Good morning," Buffy said," We better go and get something to eat," She said before giving Angel a peck on his cheek. And was about to get out of bed before Angel grabbed her and held her down and kissed her. But just than Giles ran through the room with a panicked look on his face. Which made Buffy and Angel quickly turned their heads to see who barged in. When Buffy seen the panicked look on his face since he still didn't see his daughter cause Angel was blocking her.

"Dad what's wrong?" Buffy asked pushing Angel off so she could get to her father.

"Oh God! Don't do that," Giles said hugging his daughter.

"Do what?" Buffy asked trying to get out of his arms

"Disappear like that," Giles said looking at her and than asked," Why are you in here?"

"I slept here because I couldn't sleep in my room cause I had a nightmare," Buffy said looking at her father

"Oh," Giles said looking at her daughter than gave Angel a glare.

"Yeah, Sorry to worry you though," Buffy said turning her head towards Angel

"So what were you doing to my daughter?" Giles asked glaring at Angel

"Kissing her that's all," Angel said looking at Angel

"Dad knock it off he didn't do anything that I won't like," Buffy said," I'm hungry. I'm going to change so you two be nice" Buffy said than kissed his cheek than she left.

"You should get dress too since where going to Willow's restaurant," Giles said to Angel than left to tell Buffy what he just said to Angel.

A/C Please review more on the way


	5. Chapter 4

An hour later they pulled up to Willow's restaurant. When they were seated into their seats. A waiter walked up to get their orders after giving it to her. They asked if Willow the owner was there and if she can come out and talk to them. The waiter said hold on let me go and see and that she will be back soon with an answer.

After a few minutes Willow came over instead of the waiter.

"Hey," Willow said to them

"Hey," They said to her

"So you wanted to talk to me," Willow asked while Giles pulled out a chair for her

"Yeah," Giles said looking at her and thought she really grew up

"What about?" Willow asked and thought damn Giles looked really old and than said," Angel your in the light I thought . . ." She trailed off because so can fill in the blank.

"Yeah well I'm human you know and I still have those things you know but not all of them you know what I mean," Angel says trying to not talk about what he was to make heads turn towards them. Willow caught on and than turned her head towards Buffy and said," Oh sorry I'm . . . "She was cut off by Buffy saying "Willow"

"Yeah," Willow said looking at her.

"I remember everything Willow," Buffy said to her

"Oh, I'm really sorry for doing that to you. I just didn't want you to die like that," Willow said looking at her with tears in her eyes since she discovered how she is.

"It's okay Willow I forgive you because I would have done the something. Besides I would have been old when Angel gets his humanity back," Buffy said lifting up Angel's hand.

"I am happy you two are finally together," Willow said with tears coming down her face. Buffy moved towards Willow and gave her a hug and than said," Thank you for giving me a normal life well a little weird to it" Buffy said with a smile

"So how's Xander?" Giles asked changing the subject

"He's somewhere working on a building," Willow said looking at him

"So how have you been Willow?" Buffy asked looking at Willow when their food arrived

"Good but missed my best friend," Willow said looking at her Buffy with a smile

"Missed you too wills," Buffy said giving her a hug before eating

So after they talked about what they missed in each other lives. They decided to meet up later with each other. When they got back to the mansion. Spike was sitting on the couch bored as hell.

"So where did you guys go?" Spike asked looking at them when they walked in.

"We went to go and see Willow," Buffy said sitting next to Spike Buffy holding her game boy away from Spike while Spike looked very pissed.

"Why did you call me for?" Giles asked looking at Spike

"She won't let me play the game," Spike said pointing at Buffy

"Hey! I asked you not to erase my game or play it. I did not say you can't play it," Buffy said "Besides we told you to buy one but no you thought you were to cool to have one"

"Why should I buy one when I can take yours," Spike threw back at her before Giles yelled," That's enough!" This made them both shut up. "Sorry," They both said at once.

"Okay, Buffy give me the game boy. Both of you are not going to play with this got it," Giles said while Buffy over the game boy. Than they both said," Got it" After that Spike left Angel almost cracking up in the background with Buffy standing in front of Giles. After Spike left Giles handed Buffy the game boy back while Angel burst out laughing. "Put it away so Spike can't see it," Giles said to his daughter

"Okay," Buffy said, "I love you dad"

"I love you too," Giles said while he kissed her on her head and than left Buffy with a laughing Angel

"Wow!" Angel said still laughing "You two are funny because you two fight over the stupidest things"

"Shut up Angel!" Buffy said sitting next to him. And than she laid back and sighed

"Are you okay?" Angel asked looking at her while she laid there. Angel thought she is really beautiful to him that he just wanted to fuck her here and now.

"Yeah, just tired," Buffy said leaning up on her elbows

"Well you take a nap and I'll wake you up when Willow and Xander gets here. Okay," Angel said kissing her on the head. And than left her to her nap. After Angel left Buffy fell asleep where she was lying.

Angel came back to check on Buffy to see Buffy in a ball on the bed so he put a blanket on her to feel warm. When he put the blanket on her she woke up to see Angel there.

"Hey," Buffy said rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Is Willow here?"

"No, I came to check on you," Angel says looking at her

"Oh," Buffy said as Angel sat down next to her.

"Yeah," Angel said leaning over and pulled Buffy onto his lap and started to kiss her. The kiss turned to a heated kiss and Buffy and Angel couldn't keep their hands off each other. Angel began to take Buffy's shirt off while Buffy took off Angel's shirt. They broke the kiss and Angel started to kiss Buffy's mouth to her neck while his hands played with her breast but was cut short by a knock on the door which they broke apart so fast and quickly got their shirts back on.

"What?" Angel said looking at Buffy who looked back at him.

"Willow and Xander is here," Spike said and than walked away

"Okay, let's go," Buffy said and gave one last kiss to Angel

"Okay," Angel said as they both left to meet Willow and Xander.

a/c please review more on the way


	6. Chapter 5

They both walked in on Willow, Xander, and Giles having a conversation.

"Hey," Buffy said looking at them

"Hey," Everyone said back but once Xander turned his head his mouth dropped.

"You must be Buffy," Xander said walking over to her and stuck his hand out.

"I remember Xander," Buffy said looking at him

"Oh," Xander said smiling at her and giving her a hug

"So how have you been?" Buffy asked looking at him

"Married," Xander said," and have kids"

"Wow!" Buffy said looking at him as he sat back down and Buffy followed and sat next to Angel and held his hand.

"Yeah, me and Anya made up and got married and made a family together. So you two back together?" Xander said looking at Buffy and Angel holding hands.

"Yeah and wow! About the family," Buffy said looking at him.

"I know really," Xander said sarcastically. After a couple of hours Xander and Willow left. After they left it was around diner time so they ordered out. They ate when the pizza came and after that they went into the living room to talk. Angel got up and made a fire so they can be worm.

"So what have you been up to today while we were gone?" Angel asked Spike while sitting down next to Buffy.

"I slept but woke up an hour before you guys got back," Spike said watching as Buffy cuddled into Angel.

"Wow! Your day was boring wasn't it," Buffy said putting her head on Angel's shoulder

"Yes it was," Spike said as Giles walked in and said," What are you doing?"

"Talking why?" Buffy said getting the blanket from behind her and Angel and putting it on both of them. And she cuddled more against Angel.

"Talking about what Spike did today that's what," Angel said putting his arms more comfortly around Buffy.

"Oh! So what did you do today?" Giles asked looking at Spike

"Nothing," Spike said as Buffy began to dose off.

"Oh," Giles said as he sees his daughter dosing off and than turns to Angel and says," Take her to bed since she's falling asleep"

"Okay," Angel says as he picks up Buffy and brings her to her room. When he was about to leave when he was pulled down by Buffy which Buffy said," Stay with me" Angel looks at her which she is now looking at him.

"Sure," Angel says by getting on the bed and pulling Buffy into his arms and kissing the top of her head while she cuddles into Angel. She fell asleep right away in his arms. But before she fell asleep she said I love you to Angel. Angel dosed off after awhile. Buffy and Angel where nice and cuddly in their dreams. Giles went to search for Angel since he took so long and found him fast asleep next to his daughter.

Next day Buffy woke up in the arms of her Angel. Angel was still asleep when Buffy woke up. Buffy carefully touched Angel's face which made Angel open his eyes and looked at her. Angel began to move in on Buffy slowly once his lips touched hers they began to kiss. The kiss turned passionate as their tongues dueled with each other as it started to get even more heated. They were still kissing and it got more physical and Angel and Buffy began to moan into each others mouths. As Angel's hands began to wonder all over Buffy's body as Buffy pushed her tongue between Angel's lips.

Angel's hands began to wonder under her shirt which he began to take off as he kissed her. Buffy began to grind herself into Angel's hard dick. Angel groaned as she rubbed herself into him which they began to separate from the kiss.

"You're beautiful," Angel said as he took off Buffy's pants and underwear as he sucked on her nipple which turned to a hard pebble as Buffy moaned. While she tried to take off Angel's clothes.

"Oh God!" Buffy moaned as Angel began to move down her body. Angel nibbled and nipped on his way down her body to her clit. He began to lick and nip her clit which made her begin to climax as he rubbed one of his fingers over her folds. Than after he did that she calmed down and than Angel put one finger into her and began to make it pump in and out of her as she began to moan. Than he added another finger and she was so close so he began to lick and nibble her clit as he pumped in and out of her faster.

As she was coming down from her high Angel began to move up her body to hover over her as she calms down. As she is claming down Angel is smiling down on her as she looked at her. After she was calm Angel rubbed his hard dick against her folds as Buffy moan from the intact. As Angel began to slide slowly into her she began to get tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked Buffy with concern in his eyes as he stopped moving.

"Angel it hurts," Buffy said as Angel kissed her head and than realized that Buffy is a virgin since she is not the Buffy that was the slayer. So Angel says," It's going to be okay" As he began to move nice and slow since it's her first time. Angel started of slow and as Buffy began to moan and the pain faded away from her. He began to thrust a little faster in her. They both began to climb until the climaxed together as Buffy felt his seed shot into her womb.

As they began to calm down together Angel moved off of her so that she can cuddle into his side. After they were nice and settled that than at that moment Giles and Spike ran into the room.

"Oh God! Are you guys okay?" Giles said as he had a worried look on his face. And than he seen Angel and Buffy naked in bed and his mouth fell when he seen this and Spike said," Bloody hell they went shagging this morning"

A/C please review more on the way and sorry for leaving you hanging.


	7. Chapter 6

While Spike looked amused and Giles looked like he is about to have a heart attack. While Angel and Buffy looked like they got caught in the headlights of a car.

"What the hell is going on?" Giles yelled at them while Spike said," Ooh your in trouble"

"Shut up Spike!" Buffy and Angel said together

"Well are you going to tell me?" Giles asked looking at Angel and Buffy

"Dad I'm 20 years old and I don't have to tell you what's going on because you can see what's going on," Buffy said looking at her father.

"I know how old you are. I'm not stupid you know. I just thought you were in trouble and came to see if you are okay," Giles said still can't believe he is still seeing this.

"Giles she is old enough to do this you know," Angel said pulling Buffy closer to him and looking at Giles at the same time.

"I know but no matter what she does she will always be my little girl," Giles said glaring at Angel. As Spike looked on in amusement. Than Buffy realized that Spike was in the room so she picked up a pillow and threw it at him and yelled," GET OUT SPIKE" After he got hit with the pillow he ran out of the room because he didn't want to get hit by a bigger object.

"Dad you have to realize that I do have a sex life you know and besides I always loved Angel no matter what lifetime I'm in," Buffy said and than says," Besides he's human now and he can follow me everywhere even in the sun light. Right?" she asked as she looked at Angel

"Right," Angel says and gives Buffy a peck on her cheek.

"Fine, fine," Giles says while breathing out.

When he was walking out Giles says," If you hurt her I will kill you. Oh and get dress we are going out today to go shopping"

"Okay," They both said as Giles left. They kissed each other again which was turning into a heated kiss until Buffy stopped and said," We need to get dressed" While Angel groaned," Do we have to?"

"Yes we do," Buffy said as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and than asked," Are you going to join me in the shower?"

"You bet your ass I am," Angel says while chasing Buffy into the bathroom. Buffy was giggling while Angel began to tickle her. He had her corned while he tickled her. She started to begin to calm down and Angel stopped and looked her in the eyes and didn't realize that he said to her that she is beautiful to him. Angel began to lean in closer and began to kiss her again. This began to turn heated and than he lifted her which she automatically put her legs around his waste.

Angel felt Buffy rubbing against him which made him get harder. Angel couldn't take is anymore so he grabbed her ass and pulled her more into him. While Angel did that Buffy grabbed a whole of his dick and put the head to her entrance. As they both moaned into each others mouth. They both pulled apart from each others mouth as Angel pushed his dick inside of her. Both of them moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her. It started off slow until the pleasure turned unbearable that Angel was thrusting so hard that she was pushed up against the wall. Both of them were moaning and groaning that it began to bring them both over the edge and they both exploded while screaming each others name.

As they both calmed down Angel began to slowly move out of her. After Angel was out of her he put her on her feet. Buffy and Angel never broke eye contact as he put her down on the floor and Buffy said breathlessly," I think we should hop in the shower"

"I think so too," Angel said with a smile forming on his face as he kissed her head.

"I love you," Buffy said out of no where

"I love you too," Angel said back as he kissed her on her lips and than moved away to let Buffy started the shower.

"Are you still going to join me?" Buffy asked setting the water to the right temp.

"Yes I am," Angel said and than he joined her in the shower.

After they showered they got dressed. They shared one last kiss before going to see Giles and Spike.

When they walked into the living room Giles was sitting on the couch and reading the paper. He looked up when they entered the room. When they walked in they were holding hands.

"So where are we going?" Buffy asked while Angel let go of her hand so she can sit down next her father.

"We are going to go and get food," Giles said walking to the door and grabbed his coat. While Buffy and Angel did the same thing.

As they were in the car Buffy turned on the radio. Buffy sat in the front seat with Giles while Angel sat in the back seat. Buffy went through the stations to find some good music. And than she found a good song which she started to sing. "Everytime we touch I get this feeling" Buffy sang on to the song 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada as Angel looked at her like she is weird.

Once they were at Pathmark to get the food. All three of them got out and walked into the store and Buffy grabbed a cart. Once they walked near the isles Giles and Angel went straight for the junk food.

"Okay," Buffy said looking at them both as they went through junk food. "We are so getting healthy food to you know"

"Yeah, yeah," They both said at the same time

"If you guys keep it up you guys are not getting any junk food," Buffy said looking at them both.

"Fine," Angel said," We'll get healthy food too"

After they paid for the food they got into the car after packing everything into it and than drives back to the mansion to unload everything. While Giles and Angel unloaded the car Buffy put the food away. After the last bag was brought in Angel put his arms around Buffy and kissed her neck.

"I need to finish putting the food away. So go bother some one else until I'm done okay," Buffy said turning around and gave Angel a peck on his lips and went back to putting the food away. While Angel turned and went into the living room where Giles was.

a/c please review more on the way


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey," Angel said walking into the living room where Giles was.

"Hey, seems you got kicked out of the kitchen," Giles said looking up from the book he is reading to look at Angel.

"Yeah, seems she wants to put away the food," Angel says while seating down on the couch that is across from Giles.

"Yep she does that," Giles said looking at Angel than said," Believe me she does it to me"

"Oh!" Angel said and than said," I want to ask you something"

"What do you want to ask?" Giles asked while putting down his book that was long gone forgot that he was reading. And than looked back at Angel.

"I was wondering if it's umm . . . okay if I ask your umm . . . daughter to m-m-marry me," Angel says while playing with his hands nervously.

"So you want to ask my daughter to marry you," Giles said looking at Angel. Angel looked up at Giles and just nodded his head yes. "Angel you can marry my daughter since I guess I like you better than all of her other boyfriends," Giles said looking at Angel as his face turned from nervous to happy.

Just than Buffy walked in and said," Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just talking," Angel said as Giles just nodded his head.

"Oh!" Buffy said looking at them both

""Yeah,' Angel said as Buffy sat down next to him and he took her hand and gave her hand a kiss. And than asked," So what do we do now?"

"I'm relaxing for ten minutes and than I'm going to make dinner," Buffy said looking at them and than put her head back on the couch.

"Okay, maybe I can help," Angel said still holding her hand and looking at her.

"Sure," Buffy said looking down at her hand that Angel is holding and than took it back and got up to go in the kitchen and than stopped at the door and asked Angel "Are you going to help?"

"Yeah," Angel said looking at her and than watched her disappear in the kitchen and than fallowed her.

After an hour and a half dinner was done. As Giles, Angel, and Buffy sat down to eat. Buffy asked," Where's Spike?" while looking at everyone at the table.

"Don't know," Angel said beginning to dig into his food as Giles and Buffy did the same thing.

In the graveyard with Spike kicking some vampire ass when a figure moved out of the shadows slowly and walked up behind Spike.

"Oh! Spikeyboy I didn't lose you too. Did I?" The figure said as Spike turned around to see Dru standing there.

"Drusilla," Spike said looking at her with her pouting look on her face.

"Spiky you didn't answer my question?" Drusilla said walking around Spike.

"Dru! Baby! You didn't lose me. It's just this stupid chip in my head," Spike said as he watched Dru walk around him.

"Oh!" Drusilla said so excided that she didn't lose him to good. And than she started to dance and said," We can bring back daddy. Miss Edith said that we can do it but we have to kill him and turn him again," She said with so much in excitement.

At the same moment with Buffy, Angel, and Giles they were cleaning up there plates.

"Hey, let's watch a movie," Buffy said finishing up the last of the plates and putting them away and than turned towards Angel and Giles while drying off her hands.

"Yeah! Sure! What movie do you want to watch?" Angel asked while fallowing them into the living room to sit down while Buffy sat next to him and Giles sat in the recliner.

"What about Amityville Horror?" Buffy asked while Giles and Angel nodded his head.

So Buffy put on the movie. During the whole movie Buffy was laughing. While Giles and Angel just watched the movie but Angel would sometimes turn his head towards Buffy to look at her. At the end of the movie Angel asked," Why are you laughing?"

"She'll laugh at anything scary," Giles said to Angel while Buffy just calm down from her happy stat. And than Giles added on was "I just don't know why?"

"Oh!" Angel said looking from Giles to Buffy.

"I think I'm going to bed," Buffy said getting up and went to her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek than started to head towards her room. Angel said," I'm going to bed too. Goodnight Giles" And than tried to catch up to Buffy.

"Buffy wait up!" Angel yelled towards Buffy. Buffy turned around to see Angel there trying to catch up to her.

"What?" Buffy asked waiting for him to catch up to her.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Angel said walking with her now to her room.

"What about?" Buffy asked turning to meet Angels face as she stopped in front of her room.

"To ask you to go out with me to dinner tomorrow," Angel said looking at her in the eyes before she decided to go into her room to chance and get ready for bed.

"Sure," Buffy said turning around in front of her dresser to look at Angel before getting her pj's out.

"Okay,' Angel said with a smile on his face as he walked over to her and kissed her neck. As Buffy moaned and turned around to face him as he asked," So you are staying with me tonight again?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to?" Buffy asked as Angel just nodded his head yes.

"Besides I love when you sleep with me," Angel said as Buffy quickly changed in the bathroom then went into Angel's room to sleep with him. They both said their 'I love yours' than they fell asleep. Buffy dreamed of sweet dreams with Angel in them and Angel dreamed of how he is going to propose to Buffy.

* * *

a/c sry it took so long but heres the next chapter and i'll try to finish the other chapter faster anyway please review and i hope you like it 


	9. Chapter 8

Meanwhile back in the graveyard with Spike and Drusilla

"So what's the plan," Spike asked Drusilla who is sitting on his lap while he sat on a bench.

"Well we need to corner him to kill him," Drusilla said as she got off of Spikes lap and sat next to him to think about the plan even more while Spike's thinking I need to give the poof the heads up.

"And how are we going to do that?" Spike asked turning his head towards Drusilla who was still thinking about the plan and than looked back at Spike.

"We'll work together and since you live with him you can keep me updated on the whole deal of what he's doing," Drusilla said as she gave him a kiss and smiled a big evil smile.

"Okay my pet," Spike says as he kisses her back and than felt how close the sun is coming up. "Pet, where are you staying? Just in case I need to contact you with information on Peaches," Spike said looking at her.

"I am staying at the burnt down factory," Drusilla said as she to felt the sun coming up in like an hour and a half. "So I'll see you or talk to you soon Spike," Drusilla said as she walked away to where she is staying.

"Bye my pet," Spike said as he watched her walk away but than took a beeline to the mansion to talk to Giles.

A half an hour later Spike arrived at the mansion and went to find Giles since he was in his room asleep. So he knocked on the door, and waited until Giles answered the door.

"What the bloody hell do you want!" Giles yelled grumpy at the person at his door, while Spike looked at him and said," Trouble"

"What do you mean?" Giles asked as he looked at Spike with a confused look on his face.

"Drusilla is in town and wants her daddy back," Spike said looking at Giles while adding," She thinks I'm helping her"

"Well we better wake up Buffy and Angel to tell them about this," Giles said as he went back into his room to change into clothes and than walked down the hall to Angel's room.

Inside the room Buffy and Angel are in.

Buffy was on her side sleeping soundly with Angel spooning her from behind. With one arm under her head, and his arm was securely rapped around her waist.

They were both fast asleep when they both heard a loud knocking which made them both shoot up in bed and groan at the same time.

Angel turns his head towards Buffy and says," I'll get it. You go back to sleep" As he kisses her on her forehead and then getting out of bed and answered the door when another knocked for the second time.

As Angel went to answer the door, Buffy lay back down and closed her eyes.

"What?" Angel says grouchy to the people on the other side of the door which pushed themselves past him.

"We need to talk now," Giles says as he sits in the chair that's in the room as Buffy just opens her eyes and looks at her father.

"What about?" Angel asks as he goes and sits next to Buffy while Spike sits at the edge of the king size bed.

"About Drusilla," Spike says as he looks at his grand-sire and than back at Buffy.

"What about Drusilla?" Buffy asked sitting up in bed while looking at Spike.

"She's back and she wants her daddy back," Spike said to them and than added," She wants her family back"

"And how do you know this?" Angel asked looking at Spike as he pulled Buffy into his lap and raps his arms around her.

"I ran into her while patrolling and she misses both of us, and I said I would be happy to help and keep her posted," Spike said looking at Angel who looked at him with disbelief that he would help her but is telling them about it.

"I don't believe you. That you would tell us that you are helping her and telling us about it," Angel said looking at him still with disbelief and than felt someone hit him on the head. "Ow! Why did you hit me for?" He says turning his head towards the women that he is going to ask to marry him.

After Buffy slapped him she turned towards Spike and said," I believe you"

"How can you believe him?" Angel asked while rubbing his head as he held Buffy in his lap.

"Because he basically raised me with my father," Buffy said looking at Angel.

"I still don't believe him since I known him longer than you," Angel said now looking from Buffy to Spike and than back to Buffy.

"Well that was long ago and I known him for 20 years as in ever since I was born," Buffy said as she moved from Angels lap and back onto the bed.

"He used to change her diapers," Giles said watching the argument that is going on.

"Thanks for sharing that information," Buffy said with a disgusted look on her face. "Besides he's family to us and people can change. Your proof of that" Buffy added as she pointed it out.

"True," Angel said as he looked at her and added," How do you know he might not attack us"

"He won't. He's like my uncle," Buffy said looking at Angel in the eyes.

"Fine, I'll try not to disbelieve him just for you," Angel says as he gives Buffy a kiss.

"ello mates we're still in the bloody room," Spike said as he got up off the bed and stayed standing.

"Y-yeah he i-is right we need to figure out w-what D-Drusilla is up to. Other than she w-wants her D-Daddy back," Giles said as he cleaned off his glasses.

"Well I can always find out tomorrow night," Spike said looking at Giles who was still rubbing his glasses.

"Okay you do that," Giles said as he got up from the chair and began to walk towards the door but stop to stay ,"Make sure nothing big is coming" And than walked out of the room to his room.

Spike turned towards Buffy and Angel and said," I'll let you two sleep" And than he left the room.

After Spike left, Angel turned towards Buffy and kissed her. Buffy kissed him as her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened.

Angel pulls away as he says," Your tired baby, come on" As Angel pulled her with him under the covers.

"Fine," Buffy said as she got under the covers with Angel. Buffy cuddled into Angel after she covered herself with the covers, as Angel wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Buffy and Angel fell back to sleep in an hour later.

* * *

A/C Please review and tell me what u think 


End file.
